


Don't Go Down

by RaeVan87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeVan87/pseuds/RaeVan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While you’re dating Crowley, Lucifer escapes from his prison. Though he’s not at his full strength, he makes a bold move in an attempt to reclaim the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Down

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: I’d been toying with this idea for awhile and am quite happy with how it turned out. If it’s well received I could continue it, but I think it sits well just on its own.
> 
> A/N2: Always taking requests.  
  
**Don’t Go Down**

                                _“…And I said I’d find a better place we could spend eternity._

_Don’t go down, don’t go down._

_Stay with me,_

_Baby stay”_

_Elliott Smith – Don’t Go Down_

 

 

                “Do you have to go?” you asked Crowley, knowing full well that you sounded slightly whiney, but unable to control yourself. Ever since Lucifer had returned you’d seen less and less of the King of Hell. Regardless of the fact that Lucifer wasn’t at his full power yet, Crowley had been working hard to ensure that his subjects remained loyal… as loyal as demons could be. Aside from a quickie here and there, he’d hardly had time to visit and you found yourself unwillingly drifting apart from him.

                “Darling, you know I have to” he reasoned, though he wasn’t looking at you. His attention was on the mirror, straightening his tie and preening his meticulous appearance, leaving you to lie on the bed alone, naked and wrapped up in his expensive Egyptian cotton sheets. It was first time you’d seen him in weeks and though the passionate romp you’d just had was as electric as you’d remembered, you’d hoped in vain that he might actually be able to stay and keep you company if only for a while. His safe house offered all of the amenities you could possibly want, aside, of course, from his company.

                Your fingers twirled in the sheets and you tried to shake off the somewhat abandoned feeling that was growing inside you. Your mind tried to reason that this was important to him, but your heart screamed back that you should be important to him too. War waged back and forth between logic and desire, one side telling you that his life could depend on one, while you felt foolish enough to admit that yours seemed to depend on the other.

                Feeling anger replacing the sadness you fling the sheets off of you and, fully aware of Crowley’s bemused expression, you stalk naked across the room to the bathroom, closing the door between you.

                “Be reasonable, love” he said through the door as he leaned on it and you could hear the smirk in his voice. He always found your temper slightly amusing and while it usually cracked you, making you see that you were being somewhat erratic, this time it only fueled your anger.

                You tried to steel yourself, feeling the angry tears welling up in your eyes and you didn’t trust yourself to speak so instead you sat heavily down on the lid of the toilet and stared at the door in silence.

                “I need to go, pet. Are you going to come out?” he asked, the amusement leaving his tone. You knew full well that the door wasn’t even locked and he was just being polite by not coming in. This situation was obviously not ideal for either of you and while he was trying to make the best of it, you just couldn’t bring yourself to do so.

                Crowley sighed and you could hear him stroking the stubble on his cheek with frustration, “I’ll be back as soon as I can” he added. Shortly after the room fell into silence and you knew he was gone.

                One of the worst feelings to have is knowing full well that you were being at least a little irrational, but yet being completely unable and unwilling to do anything about it. Wiping away the few tears that managed to sneak out of your eyes you breathed deeply and exhaled slowly, attempting to calm your nerves. You cared for Crowley, deeply, but you wished that he made more of an effort to spend time with you and not just in bed.

                Hearing a noise in the other room your heart gave a pathetically painful little leap as you assumed Crowley had come back. Getting up you reached for the door and threw it open.

                “Well… this is certainly a pleasant surprise… for both of us” Lucifer smiled as he sat in the arm chair near the foot of the bed.

                For the moment you’d been too panicked by his presence that you’d forgotten that you were still naked and froze in place. You desperately willed your rattled mind to come up with a plan of action but everything either seemed futile or impossible, leaving you little option but to stand there and wait to see what he had planned.

                “What…” you begin, not really sure what you intended to ask but the heavy weight of the silence in the room was suffocating.

                “’What are you doing here? What do you want with me?’” he toyed, mocking your tone. “Can we please just skip the typical victim questions and get right down to the more interesting stuff?” His posture was casual but poised in such a way that he was still intimidating. Whether it was the fact that he dwarfed the decorative arm chair or that he looked utterly out of place, dressed in his casual clothes in the eloquently designed room you couldn’t be sure. Either way the situation was surreal and terrifying.

                Attempting to steady the tremble in your hands and legs you backed up against the door frame, wanting to slam the door and hide behind it, though it would obviously do little good.

                “You can relax” he said with a smirk. “If I’d wanted to kill you, you’d… well… you know” he waved off, as if the topic of killing and death bored him. He then gestured for you to sit on the bed; the amused expression on his face was both unsettling and provocative.

                “Can I… can I just grab a robe or something first?” you ask hesitantly, point with your thumb to the robe hanging on the back of the door but never taking your eyes off of him.

                The smirk spread wider across his lips like he found your bashfulness adorable. “If you must” he lamented, letting his eyes roam over you, seemingly only trying to increase your discomfort.

                Backing toward the door you snatch the robe off the hook and hastily throw it around your shoulders. Cinching the waist snuggly around you, you silent wish the hem were slightly longer so it covered more than your upper thigh and you cross your arms in front of your chest.

                “Please, sit” he urged. His actions were so formal and calculated that you couldn’t help but wonder his intent. A simple thing like directing where you should sit, he used the invitational open hand gesture as opposed to the confrontational and demanding single finger point. In any other situation you may have found it charming, but coming from him it sent shivers up your spine.

                Easing towards the bed you sit on the corner farthest from him, keeping your eyes on him but careful not to meet his gaze. His expression read of thinly veiled amusement and he sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees.

                “Is this how you treat all of your guests?” he questions, looking at you like he was scolding a child.

                “You aren’t a guest” you spit back, biting your tongue immediately afterwards and wishing you could take it back.

                His expression faded slightly and his mouth drew into a straight line, “Don’t be rude” he said simply and the room seemed to darken with the menace laced in his words.

                You bow your head and nod, reminding yourself over and over to watch your temper and to be mindful of what you say.

                “I’m sorry” you utter, feeling the pitter patter of your heart skipping in your chest.

                “That’s better” he grins, lightening his expression once more.

                “I’d hate to have to punish you for that little temper of yours” he continues, and though the threat is implied, the grin on his lips speaks volumes of the type of punishment that he would prefer and you swallow the lump rising in your throat.

                “So…” you say to cover up the awkwardness that you felt, hoping that maybe conversation would ease the tension, “what brings you here?” You try to keep it as light as possible, though the fear that surrounds you is palpable and you’re more than a little distressed.

                “You” he returns, gesturing towards you with a tip of his head.

                “Me?” you question, unsure what Satan himself could possibly want with you.

                The safe house had merely been a precaution. Crowley was concerned that trouble could be brewing and thought of you more as a potential casualty of war than a direct target. Neither of you had assumed that Lucifer would actually seek you out.

                “Why would you be looking for me?” you press, though the ice cold feeling washing over you implies you already know the reason. He wanted to get back at Crowley for not giving up the throne, and since Lucifer was in no position to challenge him forthright, he’d take out smaller targets in an attempt to break him. How could you have been so blind to not even consider that this might have happened?

                “I find myself in a bit of a situation, you see” he explains, getting up off the chair and moving to come sit beside you on the bed. Forgoing the graciousness of a personal bubble he slides close enough that his thigh touches yours and his face is only inches away. The coolness of his skin seeps through his clothes and chills your leg, which was perhaps his intention.

                “You’re important to Crowley…” he began, stroking your hair and tucking it behind your ear as you struggle to not recoil from his touch. Though you knew it was coming, his words still pierced you deeply.

                “And I can see why… You’re quite beautiful you know” he indicated, running the back of his fingers against your cheek as he studied you closely.

                “You’re going to kill me” you say, more of a statement than a question, and you close your eyes.

                “The thought had crossed my mind, I’ll admit” he divulged, his voice hushed and heavy. Trailing his touch from your face down to your neck, he ran the tip of a finger back and forth across your collar bone. “But, then it occurred to me. Why kill you? Death is so final, so abrupt. Crowley’s punishment should be more permanent, more intrusive…” he rambled, the words tumbled out of his mouth as if he were too distracted by your skin to pay much mind to what he was saying.

                Your breathing became ragged with a mixture of terror and confused desire, “So, then what do you want?” you rasp, turning your gaze up to finally meet his.

                “What do I want?” he repeated, the fire burning in his eyes was startling in the most primal way and you unwillingly felt the heat pooling between your legs. His gaze languidly broke away from yours as he brought his mouth dangerously close to your neck and his fingers continued to sweep over your skin. The cool air of his breath swam across your bare flesh and you shiver despite yourself.

                “My dear, you are exactly what I want” he whispers as his lips connect with your throat. At first he is gentle, letting his lips linger and savor the caress of your skin against them. Then he becomes slightly more demanding, dropping his jaw and letting the tip of his tongue trail up your neck to the hollow behind your ear. He exhales softly, sighing in a contented way and the sound has you biting your lip to keep yourself from echoing it.

                “Please… I love…” you begin but find his finger at your lips hushing you before you could continue.

                “Regardless of how you feel, do you really think he feels the same way?” Lucifer whispers as he nuzzles behind your ear.

                He doesn’t give you a chance to answer, his finger stroking soft circles around your lips and mouth, “If he loved you, truly loved you, he’d be here right now to rescue you. He has this room bugged you know… He can hear everything. He knows I’m here.”

                The words startle you and you pull back, fighting away the cloud of delusional desire that was strangling rational thought. Your eyes search his, looking for a sign that he was lying, a sign that this was just some ploy to win you to his side. While his eyes were heavy with unchecked lust and a playful dominating power, you could see no lie in them.

                He bit his lip, feigning a look of embarrassment that he thought you had known about the bug in the room.

                You knew Crowley liked to use that trick, and while you didn’t know that he had one in the room, it was far from being above him to do such a thing.

                “He doesn’t deserve you. I would fight for you come hell or high water, and I mean that quite literally…” Lucifer purrs, slipping a hand around your throat and pulling you back to him so he could continue his assault on the sensitive spot behind your ear with his forked tongue.

                The overload of information and the situation in general was intensely overwhelming and you weighed between what you wanted to do and what you should do. While all the options washed over you, Lucifer’s skilled tongue swayed you towards the choice you wanted, but the one you knew you should avoid at all costs.

                “You want me?” you breathe, leaning into his lips as his hand circled your waist.

                An affirmative sounding moan rolled out of his throat and you tilt your head back to catch his gaze, hoping to all Hell that Crowley was in fact listening. If he wasn’t willing to fight for you, then Lucifer was right. He didn’t deserve you.

                “Well, take me then” you taunt, pulling the tie that was cinching your robe together and leaning back on your hands against the bed, offering yourself to him.

                An appreciative and hungry smile etched onto his face and he shifted, moving onto the bed to straddle your waist. He opens your robe, folding it away from your body and exposing your breasts to him, making you feel more than slightly vulnerable. Smiling down at you he grabs your arms, sliding them back to your side and wrapping his fingers around your wrists, pinning them there. The sheer weight of him on top of you was sinfully delicious and you couldn’t help but find his dominating nature intoxicating. You vaguely realize that it took very little effort for him to get you into this position, but you weren’t about to regret that now, especially as his lips find their way to your chest and he kisses the space between your breasts.

                You gasp as he pulls one of your nipples into his mouth, teasing the taught, perky flesh with his teeth and tongue. The cool, wetness made your nipple pull even tighter together as he swirled his tongue around it.

                The wrongness of what was transpiring somehow made his actions all the more delightful and then add to that the fact that Crowley was, in all likelihood, listening in on you, you couldn’t keep the devious smirk from coming to your face.

                It was no accident that you had found your way into the arms of the King of Hell in the first place, you had a duplicitous side to you as well.

                Letting a moan slip from your lips you roll your body against Lucifer’s, wishing your hands were free so you could rake them through his hair. He reciprocates, pressing his pelvis hard against you and you can feel his stiff length prodding your thigh, causing you to bite your lip in anticipation.

                He releases your hands to cup your breasts, kneading them with his strong, calloused palms and you’re finally able to tangle your fingers in his hair. You tug just enough to let him know you were immensely enjoying what he was doing while begging him to keep going. He chuckles darkly and the sound alone was enough to make you wet.

               His thumb and middle finger pinch at your nipple and twirl it deftly as his mouth continues to work the other. The light nips of his teeth against your painfully tight skin send spikes of pleasure coursing down between your legs and you arch your pelvis to him again, aching for contact.

               As his mouth leaves your nipple the absence of the exquisite pleasure is almost harrowing and you barely stifle your distress. His legs slip off of you and he slinks down to kneel on the floor at the end of the bed between your legs, looking up at you as his hands run over your thighs. Staying flat on your back you stare at him, your chest rising and falling heavily as you struggle to breathe. He flicks his forked tongue teasingly over his lips and you shudder violently, feeling your pulse pound earnestly in your core where you so desired that tongue to be.

               His eyes still fixed on yours he lowers his mouth, kissing your mound with a smile planted on his lips, an all knowing smirk that he was driving you absolutely mad with wanton lust.

               You clench your jaw, holding back the whimper attempting to escape and you eagerly watch him, silently praying that he presses on.

               The kisses continue, trailing over your mound and down your slit as the nerves in your legs jitter excitedly. His lips pull one of your folds into his mouth, sucking gently and causing a heated blush to swim over you, your face burning so hot that your eyes water. As his tongue dips out you force yourself to remain still and not press your sex against him, letting him have full control. Your eyes flutter as the forked tongue glides between your folds and teases your clit, stroking either side of it in perfect unison.

               Without warning his hands grip your thighs and he flips you over, pulling you so your legs fall off the bed and you are bent over the side, your ass propped up in front of him. His mouth swiftly finds it’s way back to your humming core and you cry out in surprise and ecstasy as he pushes his tongue between your folds.

               The twirling of both sides of his forked tongue sliding across your nerve bundle he has you panting as he presses his face roughly to you.

               Gripping the sheets you rock yourself into him and his tongue trails away from your clit to your opening as he flicks around it. His one hand glides up the inside of your thigh and strokes through the wetness on your mound before rolling your clit with his middle finger. At the same moment his tongue pushes into your opening and the two actions work together to have you biting back a cry of delight. His tongue is impossibly strong and penetrates you with ease while his finger rubs small clockwise circles through the slickness.

               You press your face down into the mattress and moan as he works his mouth on you with startling precision. Rotating his finger at the exact speed and lapping his tongue with pin point accuracy, he hits all the spots and keeps such a perfect rhythm that your body was singing sweet praises and already careening you precariously close to destruction.

               As if sensing your impending collapse he stops, sitting up and pulling himself away just far enough that he is able to undo the button on his jeans and ease them down far enough to pull out his length.

               Looking over your shoulder you wiggle your backside with impatience, no longer only eager for him to enter but feeling as though it were utterly paramount. Your eyes are locked onto him and he stares back at you, stroking his impressive length a few times, dragging his hand slowly up and down the shaft as if taunting you.

               As he smiles you know exactly how much he is reveling in tormenting you and you play right into his game, licking your lips and staring at his skilled hand still working over himself.

               You let out a dire whimper and rock your hips back toward him, pleading with him to give you what you want.

               He bites his lip, giving you a look that lets you know he’s won whatever game he was trying to play and he edges up behind you, lining himself up with your damp opening.

               Your fists tangle up in the sheets again but your gaze is still turned backward, watching as he prepares to enter you with maddening deliberateness.

               Grasping his shaft he drags the tip of his length through your wetness, easing it up and down through your folds and rubbing it over your electrified nerve bundle. His free hand runs up your spine and back down, gliding over the curve of your ass, squeezing it nearly to the point of pain. As his hand relaxes you feel his cock press into you, spreading your walls apart and filling you up.

               The width of him was more than you were accustomed to and were surprised by how different he felt as he slid in, grazing over your most sensitive spots with what seemed like little effort. You pull the sheet to your mouth and bite on the edge, muffling the gratified sighs exuding from your lips.

               He exhales, dropping his jaw as he presses his pelvis against your backside, making sure he’s in as deep as he can possibly go as an appreciative growl rumbles through his chest. His strong hands find your hips and he grips you tightly, not thrusting but moving you back and forth on his length in slow, long movements. He eases you forward, dragging you just far enough that only the tip is inside you and pulling you back down again so his hip bones dig almost painfully into your ass.

               The slow steady ministrations gradually increase in speed as he begins to thrust, pressing you roughly against the mattress and with each steady pound driving you further down into it. The tips of his fingers dig into your hip bones as he hangs on, plunging himself into you over and over again, sending current after current of pleasure washing over you.

               You drop the sheet from your mouth and pant heavily, gasping with each thrust as it shakes you. Your walls pulse around him, squeezing and clinging to the divine pleasures he was subjecting you to and you wonder how much longer you can hold out before the sparks ignited into fireworks.

               His breathing becomes sharper like he’s clenching his teeth and you spread your legs apart a little wider, lifting yourself slightly to hook your ankles back and over the strong muscles of his calves. The action sends him into a frenzy, granting him further access to get deeper inside you.

               Wedging his right hand between your thigh and the mattress he finds his way back to your already buzzing clit. It only takes a few passes of his dexterous fingers to send you overboard and your sex hugs his length as you climax paralyzingly hard. Your body tenses as the orgasm rolls through your entire body, starting down in your toes and increasing in strength like a tidal wave as it crashes over you. Your ears ring and your vision clouds as your head swims with gratified delight.

               A few more punishing blows of his hips against your backside and his cock throbs, unloading his seed deep inside you as he sighs rapturously. His lackadaisical movements continue as you both ride out your post-coital highs and his hold on your hips finally eases up.

               He pulls out of you, messaging your ass and giving it a light slap before he stands.

               Still trying to catch your breath and clear your dizzied vision you remain where you were, rolling your head to the side to look at him over your shoulder as he fixes his clothes.

               The weight of your actions and the consequences they were sure to bring suddenly came down around you felt a moment of panic seize in your chest. Guiltily you meet Lucifer’s gaze and find he’s staring down at your fondly.

               “You’re mine now, and I meant what I said… I will fight for you” and while the words came out innocently enough, the darkness in his eyes and the smile that spread across his face made you quiver with fear.

               There was going to be a war, and somehow you’d just put yourself directly in the middle of it.


End file.
